


Playing In The Rain

by ninaahachikuji



Series: A Loving Bond [3]
Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Barebacking, Exhibitionism, M/M, Pseudo-Incest, Public Hand Jobs, sex outside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:55:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25850194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninaahachikuji/pseuds/ninaahachikuji
Summary: “Someone could see us.”“No, they won’t, they would have to walk some ways here also the clouds are going to roll in soon. It’s not the first time we’ve done this so what’s different now?”“But it’s going to rain by then and getting mud on our uniforms would be unbecoming of us. You know what people would say.”Firing back with a shrug and playful expression, “They can think what they want.” as if anyone would be brave enough to speak against how he showed his love toward his charge.---They have sex outside. That's it. That's the fic.
Relationships: Lilia Vanrouge/Silver (Twisted Wonderland)
Series: A Loving Bond [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150079
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Playing In The Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Another one!! Please enjoy :)  
> If you have requests or wanna shoot me a question  
> https://curiouscat.me/ninahachi-p

Lilia used any excuse to give little kisses when he was younger, even more so when he fell asleep in places tucked away. Even as a student still doing his daily training lead him to be found under the occasional tree at this school too.

It must have been some time since he closed his eyes, the beginnings of dusk painted the sky a tint of orange-pink and the birds sang their songs particular to this hour. The weight on Silver’s chest and a chaste kiss woke him up to see his caretaker laying on top of him. “Oh, now you wake up! Here I am thinking I would have to carry you around like a baby. Could you imagine what a sight that would be?” he teased.

“I’d Rather not think about it…”

“It’s not much to think about.” Lilia said, not moving from where he was in fact settling down as if he was going to continue napping here with him.

“Are you ashamed of me carrying you?” the infliction in his voice was such a slight change in pitch that he might have missed it if he was still dozing off. Lilia was mostly joking though, “If there ever came a time I had to, I would do so without thinking so you have no choice in that matter.”

He didn’t even have a choice in the _kissing_ but that was neither here nor there—enough of talking then because he knew that it was going to rain later that night and waking up to being rained on was never fun. Silver sat upright and Lilia showed no intention of moving, grinning at him while giggling to himself. The younger man didn’t need to ponder what the intention was on Lilia’s end.

“Someone could see us.”

“No, they won’t, they would have to walk some ways here also the clouds are going to roll in soon. It’s not the first time we’ve done this so what’s different now?”

“But it’s going to rain by then and getting mud on our uniforms would be unbecoming of us. You know what people would say.”

Firing back with a shrug and playful expression, “They can think what they want.” as if anyone would be brave enough to speak against how he showed his love toward his charge.

He grinds down on Silver’s hips and kissed him again muffling the surprised moan at being caught off guard. Lilia acted quick, making it a full make out session that made him disregard the way the grass below tickled him or the darkening sky. When the sun had officially set Lilia was more insistent than before in his actions. He only let up to let him breath in just to dive back down on him, and hands traveled so much that his charge could not keep track until his cock was wrapped by warm fingers. Silver moaned out the other’s name with his heart thumping loudly in his ears much louder than the thunder off in the distance.

He almost jumped up if it were not for the impressive ability Lilia had to hold him down in place without any visible effort. The aggressive make out from earlier left Silver lightheaded too so his voice came out soft—pleading him to be quick about it. The younger man was nervously twitching, his breath hitching whilst thrusting in his gloved hand and the precum gave out a soft wet sound.

All he got in response was another smooch while stroking him off faster, then moving to his neck with butterfly kisses, and he stopped mid-stroke “I’m sorry but I can’t let you finish like this…”

“W-why?” god he was so close and the old man dragging this out at risk of getting caught by others or the rain started get his heart pumping even more.

“Because my dear, I’m at my limit…Don’t worry I’ll take responsibility for this.” Lifting his hips up, slowly sinking down on his cock and eyes half lidded.

_Wait, huh? When did he take off his pants?_

Didn’t have much time to think about that before he was fully inside of him, it was like Lilia was in a frenzy even starting to drool and make more of a mess between them. Silver was no better trying to hold back his sounds and in comparison Lilia was a lot louder.

Without thinking Silver shoved his fingers into the fae’s mouth.

He made a low whining noise taking to sucking his fingers and licking between the knuckles. Lilia still moving his hips greedily, Silver thought the best way to speed this up was to touch him down there as well. With every stroke he could feel him tighten around him—his muffled voice sending vibrations through his fingers and the younger man was almost in shock at how much he was turned on by it. And accompanied by the sight of Lilia holding on tight to his hand, lips moist and tongue curling around his index finger.

Silver’s free hand holding his hips in place while he thrusted and came inside, Lilia followed suit but his cum got all over pants and part of the other's uniform. The sounds of the forest started to finally reach them, the soft rustle of the tree overhead and earth below them even the smell of rain soon to come.

Quickly Silver realized two things: Lilia did not stop moving despite the fact he just came, and it was almost pitch-black outside. While this was ordinary fine the problem was, they are outside on campus grounds that anyone else sneaking around could easily have found them. The thought did cause him to shudder from something outside of the breeze which egged Lilia on to keep going again and still very sensitive he tried to hold back the urge to go with his flow irresponsibly.

One drop, then two then a whole damn lot the downpour began in spectacular timed fashioned—it got Lilia to stop moving, letting go of Silver’s hand fumbling to get dressed. Thunder too, which made Lilia speak up, “Guess we really have to go back now!”

Then he laughed so hard it cut through the rain, holding his over sized blazer over his head to keep him dry. All this energy despite going at it on the forest floor. He even went so far as splashing in newly formed puddles up the way to their dorm soaking Silver in the process.


End file.
